


↠orphic

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 19,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: (adj.)↠ mysterious and entrancing; beyond ordinary understanding↠headcanons and imagines for d.gray man[requests are open]





	1. Lavi Relationship Headcanons

  * Despite his attitude towards women he would have to have a close relationship with you before starting a romantic relationship needing to have known you for at least a year
  * When your relationship with him becomes official he smiles so brightly it hurts my eyes just thinking about it(<strike>but then they’re healed because Lavi’s smile is so beautiful and heals everything</strike>)
  * He is just excited to be in a relationship with you
  * You’re probably his first s/o
  * Will give you cheesy obnoxious couple nicknames
  * Lots of CUDDLES
  * He’s just really clingy
  * Is usually a big spoon
  * <strike>(Lowkey prefers being the little spoon)</strike>
  * He is just an overall affectionate person
  * Will initiate hand holding at random times and will hold you hand 24/7
  * You guys never go out on “real dates”
  * It’s usually just short walks or just long talks alone
  * Lavi will definitely <strike>brag</strike> talk about you to anyone with ears<strike>(even if they don’t want to)</strike>
  * Is always complimenting you
  * Is rather hesitant to be emotionally honest with you
  * He always gives you a genuine smile
  * Lavi hates his smile so if you tell him you love his smile he will be so happy and will give you a beautiful smile(<strike>that rivals the heavens</strike>)
  * He is just soft for you
  * He really likes you playing with his hair
  * He will just fall asleep from you massaging his hair
  * He will get jealous if you don’t pay attention to him
  * He will just pout and stare at you until you show him attention
  * He will hug you both as a greeting and a goodbye
  * #LaviIsBestBoyAndDeservesTheWorld


	2. Lavi with a Short S/O Headcanons

  * Please keep in mind that this boy is 6'1"
  * He’s a fucking giant 
  * Because of this he thinks you’re so adorable because you’re so small and cute
  * Just because he thinks you’re cute it doesn’t mean he isn’t hella obnoxious with his teasing
  * He definitely puts things on the top shelf because he thinks you’re cute trying to reach for things and he just wants you to ask him for help 
  * When he does get what you want he holds in the air until you kiss him 
  * Kisses are really cute because of the height difference
  * <strike>Have I mentioned that I love height differences?</strike>
  * If standing on your tiptoes doesn’t work he will just lift you up 
  * But Lavi lowkey is a little shit so when you can’t reach him he will just wait for you until you get annoyed and then he will just bend down and kiss you
  * You’re pretty small so when you two are walking around, specifically in public, he will just have his arm around your shoulder
  * When you ask why he always put his arm around you or hold your when you two go out he says : **“You’re so small so I don’t want to lose you in a crowd”**
  * <strike>He says this with a shit eating grin on his face</strike>
  * He actually holds your hand all the time because when he doesn’t he always gets ahead of you pretty fast and he might have left you behind by accident a few times
  * When he’s in the mood to act particularly annoying he will use the top of your head as an armrest
  * Likes to give you piggyback rides
  * You’re usually the little spoon but that doesn’t mean he won’t still be the little spoon every now and then
  * Have I said he just likes to carry you around a lot?
  * Kisses your head a lot 
  * #LaviStillDeservesTheWorld


	3. Millennium Earl Relationship Headcanons

  * Definitely met his s/o in his human form 
  * Because let’s be honest how much regular humans would give the earl the time of day in his clown form 
  * The Earl in his human form is a handsome man and is an overall charming character no matter what form 
  * He would constantly try to get into a relationship with his s/o only to be somewhat rejected in a way which would make him genuinely interested in them 
  * After a few months or a year or so of their back and forth his wish to be in a relationship them would come through 
  * His relationship with you was originally done as a cover of some sorts but after a while he would start to have genuine feelings for you I don’t think he would actually reveal who he really is until a few years of being in a relationship when he built up enough trust 
  * Time for general relationship headcanons(some of these are done with his human form in mind but I think most of them can be read as being suitable for both forms) 
  * Is definitely a clingy person and touchy 
  * He definitely gets jealous but he almost never shows it
  * Though if someone attempted to hit on you it be the last time you see them(not saying anything)
  * One of the only times that he is genuinely happy is when he’s with his s/o Is extremely protective and can be rather intimidating in that sense
  * Doesn’t really show it that much though when is in a relationship he can be lovestruck 


	4. General Cross Relationship Headcanons

  * Flirted with you non stop the first time he met you
  * In the beginning it would be a surface level attraction due to looks but after a while he would begin to have genuine for you(I just like the trope of surface level to true love so much)
  * He would probably start to have genuine feelings for you after about a couple months maybe a year 
  * Realizes he has feelings for you quickly 
  * Won’t make the first move 
  * You definitely have to make the first move to have a relationship with him 
  * Cross definitely has a very bold personality to say the least but I personally think that if he ever truly fell in love with someone he would be rather hesitant to make a move or say anything It wouldn’t take you long to figure out there’s something off with him 
  * Mostly because he goes to flirting with you every few minutes to nearly meeting your eyes 
  * When you confront him about he would deny anything was wrong
  * You probably just kiss him the moment he says that
  * Because those sudden kisses that a character does when their s/o is being an idiot is high quality romance
  * Cross is an overall gentlemen, really only towards women but still
  * Despite that he will tease you non stop because why not 
  * His worst fear is losing you and because of this I think he would be extremely protective, even if he doesn’t directly say it or even imply it
  * Because of how Cross is in general I don’t think he would be with his s/o that often so on the rare occasion that he is with them he would treasure those moments whether it be them walking, talking, or just being together without saying a word 


	5. General Cross and The Millennium Earl Cuddling Headcanons

**Millennium Earl **

  * 10 out of 10 big spoon 
  * Cuddles at basically every chance 
  * Will very rarely be the little spoon 
  * Tight hugs 
  * Will initiate cuddles most of the time 
  * Will not hesitate to ask for cuddles 
  * So many kisses during cuddles 
  * Like please calm down
  * <strike>but don’t stop please</strike>
  * Like it when his s/o falls asleep on him during cuddles 
  * One of his favorite cuddling positions is just having his s/o in his lap 
  * Cuddles basically every single day
  * Is definitely a happy cuddler(is that even a word?)
  * 10/10 cuddler 

**General Cross**

  * Is also 10 out of 10 big spoon 
  * But also lowkey likes to be the little spoon 
  * Will initiate cuddles 50% of the time 
  * Likes to have his hair played with them 
  * A lot of casual cuddling 
  * Hugs you a lot and hugs you tight when he sees you after being away for a while 
  * Cuddles with Cross can get steamy quickly but you didn’t hear that from me 
  * Never verbally asks you for cuddles
  * They just happen 
  * At the beginning of cuddling sessions he will be somewhat snarky but he will eventually just relax into it and stop talking
  * His favorite position would be him hugging his s/o from behind with him resting his chin on their head 
  * Overall a high quality cuddler


	6. The Millennium Earl Making Up with his S/O after an Argument Headcanons

  * After an argument he would leave you alone for a few hours
  * After a couple hours he will return after cooling his head 
  * Usually after an argument he doesn’t use words
  * The Earl will usually make up with gifts and words thinking that words don’t have much weight behind them If it’s a really bad argument he will disappear for a day or so 
  * When he finally decides to return to you he will appear out of nowhere and pull you away from whatever you were doing taking you to an important place to the two of you 
  * You two would eventually sit in silence for a few minutes and just as you start to say something you would be greeted by a bouquet of flowers 
  * When you look up he’ll apologize for the argument and tell you that he loves you 
  * After you forgive him the two of you would just spend the rest of the day there, forgetting what caused the argument and what the argument even was 


	7. General Noah Family Headcanons

  * Toraido tends to be rather rough around the edges to say the least 
  * He tends to unintentionally annoy and irritate the other members of the Noah family due to his lack of communication skills in a sense
  * He also tends to be rather rude at moments due to his responsibility of making sure there are no betrayals among the Noah
  * Despite this he doesn’t dislike any of the Noah
  * He does attempt to “communicate” with the other Noahs, but overall he isn’t exactly the best at it but he does try 
  * I would say he gets along best with Tyki and Wisely and spends most of his time with Wisely 
  * Though he has a soft spot for Jasdero and Devit 
  * Jasdero and Devit enjoy spending time with the Earl and Road the most 
  * While they dislike spending time with Wisely and Skinn the most I would say almost all of the Noah tend to get annoyed or upset with them to some agree often due to their personalities
  * Despite this still do care for them they just tend to get confused by them 
  * Sheril tends to be the one that gets annoyed by the two the most, with Tyki being a close second 
  * Tyki tends to tease them the most
  * Tyki tends to like to ignore most of the Noah just to annoy them 
  * He overall doesn’t really care about much of what the other Noah do but does occasionally get annoyed by them 
  * They all tend to be somewhat distant from one another I would say one of the most protective Noah would be Fiedla(Fiddler? idk)
  * Road highkey annoys all of Noah to an extent 
  * She will do so many things just to annoy the other Noah though they have all learned to just put up with her much to her disappointment 
  * While Tyki doesn’t love his family nearly as much as Road he still does care for them to a certain degree
  * Overall while I don’t think they all get along that well and are all that close I do believe that they all care for each other in their own way


	8. Kanda Proposal Headcanons

  * Kanda would begin to think about marriage after at least a year or two after being in a relationship with you 
  * He would contemplate it for a few months not being sure whether he should ask you or not thinking it would be a good idea due to the life of an exorcist 
  * He would eventually decide to propose to you during a simple chat at night
  * He would almost blurt out a proposal the moment he realized he actually wanted to marry you interrupting you mid-sentence only for him to stop himself causing him to leave you alone 
  * After that, he would spend a few months thinking about how he would do it 
  * Kanda wouldn’t want to do anything big because no 
  * But I don’t think he would want it to be just him asking you to marry him 
  * His proposal would be an overall subtle proposal 
  * Not too big and not too small 
  * The day he decides to propose to you he is rather confident having built himself up 
  * He would eventually lead you to a place that is important to the two of you getting there at around sunset 
  * It would unintentionally be really romantic 
  * The moment it finally came he would start to get really nervous causing you to get worried 
  * He would attempt to say it but would just stutter and trip over his words 
  * It would take you questioning him if he was okay for him to finally calm down
  * He would turn away and just say something like “the night sky looks pretty tonight” to try and clear the air causing you to agree with him 
  * He would then take a deep breath and turn to you with pink cheeks looking at directly before asking you to marry him 
  * It’s a surprise to you having never expected Kanda to propose but after looking at him and seeing him start to get nervous you smile at him widely wrapping your arms around his neck before kissing him 


	9. Nea D. Campbell Relationship Headcanons

  * Like how I picture most of the Noah you would meet him when he’s in his human form 
  * Possibly meeting and getting along due to your love for music 
  * Nea is a gentleman 
  * He is extremely gentle and sweet when he’s with you even before you two start to have a romantic relationship 
  * I don’t picture Nea as someone who would fall in love or settle down with someone that easily 
  * He would have to be deeply in love with you to even truly consider a romantic relationship with you 
  * Tends to pick up on small details and will always try to compliment you no matter how small to make you happy and smile 
  * Would be extremely hesitant to tell and show you what he really is It would take you getting upset with him and almost leaving for him to finally tell you the truth 
  * You’re shocked the moment you see him in his Noah form which would cause him to get nervous and scared of your reaction only for him to be surprised when you hug him 
  * He then relaxes into the hug and returns it when he hears you say the words “Nea, I accept and love you for you and nothing will ever change that”
  * At the beginning of a relationship 
  * I don’t think he would ever outright say he loves you, well at least not often
  * Though I do think that he would start to say I love you quite often after 2 years or so of a relationship and telling you what he is 
  * He really likes it when you call him Nea
  * Adores you so much 
  * Likes to play with your hair a lot 
  * Never explains why but he never gets tired of you calling him 
  * Nea Is really protective of you because of his fear of losing 
  * Because of this he always hugs you facing you when sleeping with you 
  * He is usually the big spoon but every now and then he’ll be the little spoon 
  * On the occasion that he is the little spoon he likes it when you play with his hair 
  * Despite you telling him that you love him for him and accept him he will need lots of reassurance 
  * There will be times when he will randomly disappear for days on end and he will randomly reappear without explaining anything usually ignoring any questions you have about where he went or just answering them jokingly
  * Likes to hold your hand whenever he can 
  * Would keep his relationship with you secret well really only from the other Noah 
  * He does enjoy going on dates with you like going to dinner, going into town, etc. but I think he would enjoy just spending some time alone with you talking the most 
  * Tends to gift you things a lot, even if you show just the littlest of interest in something expect to have it in your possession within at least a week 
  * Enjoys waking up to you Is extremely devoted 
  * Nea isn’t the type of person to get into a relationship with anyone and it will take him a while to actually fall in love with them and trust them so when he does finally find someone he truly loves and adores he is dedicated to them and will do anything for them


	10. Nea D. Campbell Cuddling Headcanons

  * At the beginning of a relationship, you would have to initiate cuddles 
  * And at first, he would initially stiffen up but eventually relax In the beginning that don’t last that long, maybe five to ten minutes at the most 
  * Despite being hesitant to ever initiate cuddling he would always be the big spoon with him being the little spoon on very rare occasions 
  * He will start to initiate cuddles months, maybe a year into the relationship but he would still be a little nervous when doing so 
  * After he tells and shows you what he really is, is when he will initiate cuddles without any problems 
  * In fact, Nea would cuddle with you multiple times at random points in the day 
  * They would also start to last a lot longer with them starting to be thirty minutes at the minimum to a couple hours
  * He would also start to want to be the little spoon, although you have to be a little encouragement to get him to be the little spoon 
  * At the beginning of the relationship I think he would be extremely against being the little spoon and hesitant to even think about it but as time goes on and he falls deeper in love with you he would start to feel completely safe with you so he would eventually want to be the little spoon
  * His favorite cuddling position is when you’re face to face 
  * Almost always holds your hand when cuddling 
  * Likes to randomly kiss you while cuddling 


	11. Tyki Mikk Relationship Headcanons

  * I think it would take a lot for Tyki to get into a ‘real’ relationship with someone 
  * It’s not that I don’t think he has trouble expressing himself or anything it’s more that I think he can be a relationship I just think that if the Earl thought his s/o was causing trouble Tyki wouldn’t hesitate to ‘take care of them’ if you know what I mean
  * So yeah I think it wouldn’t take a long time, just a lot of things to occur in the relationship and for the relationship to be with a certain person 
  * The relationship would begin as a solely platonic friendship without any intent to be romantic with you in any sense other than the occasional bad pick up line flirting with you as a joke in a sense but eventually, after a while of knowing you he would start to have feelings for you 
  * He would realize his feelings for you were romantic rather quickly but he wouldn’t be that upfront about it
  * He would probably be a little more friendly and charming around you 
  * After a while, he would just start to act like a gentlemen 
  * Complimenting you at every chance that he gets 
  * If he’s in a relationship with someone that doesn’t like cigarettes you can bet that he would stop, well at least stop smoking around them 
  * Is really protective 
  * I personally don’t think that Tyki cares that much about his birthday so forget him celebrating it I mean he probably won’t even tell you when it’s his birthday probably only bringing it up in passing after his birthday 
  * After that when you do celebrate his birthday he wouldn’t be shocked exactly he would be more happily surprised 
  * Overall Tyki just likes to tease you a lot 
  * Like Tyki can appear to look like a gentleman but don’t let that fool you 
  * If you’re an exorcist he would be really hesitant to hide the fact that he is a Noah from you for as long as possible but if you ever suspect anything and he realizes he can’t hide it anymore he would probably tell you and show you his Noah form with hesitancy 
  * If you don’t accept him after finding out what he is I don’t think he would do anything to you, he would understand why you wouldn’t accept him and while I think he would be sad about it, I don’t think he would hurt you for knowing about it
  * If you do accept him for what he is I think he would initially be shocked and surprised before teasing you again and thanking you 
  * If you are just a normal human that has no affiliation with groups like the Bookmen and the Black Order he would do everything in his power to never tell you or let you know about what he is or let you or his family learn about each other 
  * If you ever find out about what he is or if his family ever finds out about you I think he would do whatever he could to make sure nothing ever happens to you 
  * Tends to spoil you a lot
  * Like Tyki please just chill 
  * Can be annoying at moments because of how lazy he is sometimes but if you’re ever stressed from work he’d do whatever he could to help you relax and maybe help you with things like housework


	12. The Millennium Earl Proposal Headcanons

  * Wouldn’t propose that early on no matter what he feels for you 
  * He wouldn’t even think about proposing until a few years of a romantic relationship maybe 3 years at the minimum 
  * When he decides to do it he doesn’t go back or even think about changing his mind 
  * Knowing the Earl the proposal isn’t subtle in the slightest 
  * He just doesn’t know self control around you 
  * He starts to plan it about a year before he even proposes 
  * He plans everything rather quickly and gets everything in order about three months before the proposal but he doesn’t find the right ring until like a week of the proposal 
  * The day of the proposal he decides to spend the day with you in his human form while going around town
  * He would spend the entire day doing every single thing that you enjoy but upping the energy by 150%It’s slightly tiring but it’s still fun 
  * The day ends with him taking you to a place that is important to the two of you 
  * The sun will start to go down as everything quiets down 
  * You suddenly hear fireworks go off and you look up to see them and turn around to see the Earl on one knee holding a ring 
  * You look at him for a moment in shock before jumping at him wrapping your arms around him and kissing him 


	13. The Millennium Earl Jealousy Headcanons

  * He trusts his s/o but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t get jealous 
  * When the Earl is jealous he will be treating the person that is making him jealous in a joking way but it’s obvious that he doesn’t like them 
  * He is the type of person to not tell or even show his s/o that they are even jealous in the slightest but will show it to anyone else 
  * I don’t think he would be upfront with the person that is making him jealous 
  * If someone begins to flirt with his s/o or get a little touchy with his that’s when he would do something 
  * He would go up to them and scare them while not really doing anything serious to make them go away 
  * When you two are walking away he will just turn around and if they are still there he would give them a slight glare(is a slight glare even a thing?) before turning back around


	14. General Cross Jealousy Headcanons

  * 10/10 gets jealous 
  * It’s not that he doesn’t trust you he’s just one of those people that get jealous 
  * He claims that he never gets upset if anyone flirts with you but we all know that’s a lie 
  * He would probably get into a legit fight with someone if they flirt with you 
  * Though he will try his best to stay calm 
  * Though he will lose his shit if he sees them getting a little too touchy for him 
  * Again he might try not to do anything that bad 
  * He will probably appear behind them with a glare before walking over to you and putting his arm around you and kissing you in front of them pretending they aren’t even there 
  * After kissing you he would turn to the other person and ask them who they are, asking you if they’re your friend despite him knowing exactly who they are
  * If they aren’t completely embarrassed at that point or if they aren’t leaving at the point he would walk away with you looking back and glaring at the person that flirted with you before turning back to you to tell you nothing was wrong 


	15. Nea D. Campbell Jealousy Headcanons

  * Nea is the quiet jealous type 
  * He doesn’t get jealous much but he will get jealous every now and then 
  * When he’s jealous he does everything he can to get your attention 
  * He attempts to seem cool but he just ends up appearing like a little kid 
  * When the person that makes him jealous starts talking to you he will just glare daggers from a distance
  * But the moment you talk back to them he will randomly appear next to you from out of nowhere with a sickeningly sweet close eyed smile on his face 
  * He just makes the other person feel so uncomfortable 
  * If they don’t leave at that point and attempt to continue the conversation he will but into the conversation multiple times just reminding them that he’s your boyfriend 
  * He also just becomes really clingy 
  * Nea is already really clingy but a jealous 
  * Nea’s clinginess is upped by 190% 
  * Right before you two leave he will just kiss you out of nowhere in front of them 
  * If you question him about the way he acted he will pretend like he didn’t act a certain way but if you continue to question him about it he will start to get really pouty before finally apologizing 


	16. Millennium Earl, Nea, and Tyki When They're Angry Headcanons

**The Millennium Earl**

I view the Earl as someone that doesn’t get mad mad if you know what I mean. What I mean by that is that I don’t see the Earl as someone that would do things like get into a fight or raise his voice, I think if someone ever insulted him he would just brush it off and ignore the comment but if someone did something get under his skin and get him genuinely mad I believe he is the type of person to just get quiet which 9/10 times makes him seem more intimidating. 

**Nea D. Campbell **

Nea is sort of canonically the type of person who gets upset rather easily in a sense, you know considering the fact he attempted to kill Tyki just for annoying him but I think that while he does get angered a lot easier than the Earl I don’t think he gets angered that quickly. If someone just insults him he will definitely get annoyed with him probably just giving a snide remark or, depending on the comment, him legitimately fighting them. Though if someone legitimately said or did something to get under his skin I definitely think he wouldn’t hesitate to fight or possibly attempt to kill them because look at what happened when Tyki just annoyed him though I do think that Nea’s thoughts about Tyki cause him to treat him somewhat differently but that’s a whole different thing. 

**Tyki Mikk **

It’s really hard for me to see Tyki getting mad but if he were to get mad someone would have had to do something or say something really bad because Tyjki is just someone that I can see getting mad that easily. If someone insults him or just does something that he isn’t a fan of he would really just get annoyed, he might glare or threaten someone but that is really the extent of it. While I do think it is very rare for Tyki to be truly angry I do think it’s possible, a truly mad Tyki would just be a very intimidating force, he wouldn’t really say anything his “presence” as some would say would be extremely intimidating which would probably cause the person that caused that to regret their decision to upset Tyki. 


	17. The Millennium Earl with a Pregnant S/O Headcanons

  * Is really shocked when he finds out you’re pregnant 
  * Because how?
  * It’s not like he’s disappointed or anything he just never expected anything like that to happen
  * He eventually does get excited though 
  * At the same time, he gets even more protective than he already is 
  * Doesn’t let anyone outside of the Noah family find out 
  * And on the rare occasion, someone does I’m not saying anything but 😞
  * Is highkey soft 
  * Makes sure your comfortable the entire time 
  * Is overall attentive if not a little overbearing 


	18. The Millennium Earl's Reaction when his S/O steals his hat Headcanons

  * Was shocked/ surprised the first time you did it 
  * Though eventually, it doesn’t even make him bat an eye because you do it so much 
  * Every now and then he will hold his hat high so that you can’t reach it 
  * Will occasionally just place his hat on your head 
  * Thinks it fits you quite well and that it looks cute on you 


	19. Tyki Dating Allen's Doctor! Sister Headcanons

  * So before I get this really started I need to lay down the groundwork(is that how you say it?)
  * I don’t think it will make all that much of a difference but I just need to do this or it’s just going to annoy because not having the proper background for headcanons like these just annoy me 
  * I don’t think Tyki’s age has ever been stated but physically he is in his mid to late 20s so he is at least 27 in this(is that his canon “age”?) 
  * Reader is about 23 
  * She has also been in The Black Order longer than Allen 
  * Also next is going to be just me establishing their relationship(how they met, their dynamic, etc.) and then I’ll go into the dynamic of Tyki being in a relationship with Allen’s sister 
  * Considering the relationship that The Black Order has with the Noah you two didn’t meet while on the job for sure 
  * You met Tyki when he was in his human form a year or two after joining the order 
  * You met him after an incident in town(that was probably caused by him) and you and some other members of the medical division had to help some people that were injured(just pretend this makes sense) 
  * He noticed you and to get your attention he pretended to be injured 
  * After that incident, you continued to notice him around town which caused you to soon become well acquainted with him
  * Always calls you doc 
  * Admits it’s because he forgot your name the second time he saw you 
  * You two soon become close friends after a few months but you guys don’t start to actually date until after a year of knowing each other 
  * The day he asked you out he called you telling you he had an emergency and was in town causing you to run into town to look for him 
  * You find him almost immediately and he tells you what’s wrong while coughing 
  * **Tyki : **“I-I’m going to die doc”
  * **Y/N : **“W-What? Is there anything I can do?”He suddenly perks up and responds 
  * **Tyki : **“You can go on a date with me” 
  * After that, you get annoyed with him but agree to go out with him and that’s how you’re relationship with him began 
  * He continues to call you doc
  * Like Tyki I get it she’s a doctor Will pretend to be injured just to see your reaction 
  * He also will continue to flirt with you by asking for checkups because that just seems like something Tyki would do 
  * He already knows you’re a member of The Black Order so you don’t hide it at all but he definitely hides it 
  * He will continue to hide what he really is and every time Road or any of the other Noah question his change in attitude or asks him where he always disappears to he will brush them off 
  * He finally reveals the truth after an incident where you’re almost killed by an Akuma 
  * After finding out what he really is and accepting it(because this would be over if you didn’t) you start to be more secretive about the romantic aspects of your life 
  * Finally getting to Allen finally being involved in these headcanons 
  * After Allen joins the order he would hang out with you a lot more 
  * He would eventually notice that you tend to slip away every now and then and that whenever he asks you about where you’re going you brush off his questions 
  * He eventually learns from Lenalee that you actually are romantically involved with someone(because Lenalee just seems to be able to learn things like that no matter how hard you try to hide it)
  * He eventually gets tired of not knowing anything and being a brother he gets concerned and follows you because you know protective brothers are like that 
  * He spies on you for a few minutes and thinks about leaving after seeing nothing but then Tyki appears in his line of vision he freaks out and jumps out from the corner that was behind 
  * You have to calm him down 
  * He is, of course, angry and confused but eventually comes to terms with it because while he is an enemy he can tell that you love him
  * Tyki is slightly shocked the moment he finds out that you’re Allen’s older sister but he soon gets over it 
  * This doesn’t change him from not liking Tyki because he still doesn’t like him and he dislikes him even more because he’s dating his sister
  * You leave them alone with each other for a minute and Allen will probably threaten to do something to him if he ever hurts you 
  * He keeps it a secret If anyone asks him about what he found out because he made it so obvious that he was going to spy on you he just tells them that you caught him before he could find anything out
  * Every time Tyki encounters Allen after this he teases him
  * Has probably teased him by calling him “little brother-in-law” 
  * After this encounter, Allen will always ask you what you see him and will like be very blunt with his thoughts on Tyki 
  * **Allen : **“I know we haven’t seen each other in a while but I didn’t know your tastes got so bad”
  * Allen, please calm down 
  * Overall Tyki will just tease Allen every chance he gets about his relationship with you 
  * Allen doesn’t exactly agree with your choice in romantic partners but in the end, he’s just worried for you but he respects your decisions, even if he doesn’t completely understand them at the end of the day 


	20. Allen Walker Relationship Headcanons

  * Realizes he like you rather quickly 
  * While I do believe he realizes his feelings quickly he doesn’t confess immediately 
  * When he does realize that he likes you like that he starts to become extremely fluster4ed around you 
  * He will turn completely red if you do as little as brush hands or shoulders 
  * Before he starts to have feelings for you he is already a gentleman but the moment he realizes he likes you it is upped to 500% 
  * He starts to compliment you a lot though if you compliment him back he’ll freeze and just turn completely red 
  * He would slowly start to open up to you over a period of time 
  * Everybody but you know about his crush on you 
  * He will finally confess after (badgering) encouragement from the others
  * At the beginning of the relationship, he is really hesitant to show affection making you the one that usually has to initiate it but even then he is really flustered though he soon becomes really affectionate and attached to you 
  * He’s also really embarrassed by public displays of affection at first but he eventually gets used to it and becomes openly affectionate with you 
  * He always tries to help 
  * He’s really supportive 
  * Your personal cheerleader
  * He really loves and appreciates you and takes your guy’s relationship really seriously despite how it appears on the surface
  * Have I mentioned that he is really affectionate 
  * Lots of kisses
  * Kisses on the nose, hand, cheeks, forehead, just lots of kisses 
  * He will subtly brag about you to everyone 
  * Likes to shower you in compliments 
  * While he kisses you a lot the moment you kiss him he gets really embarrassed 
  * His relationship with you is probably the first relationship that he’s ever been in so he can be really awkward 
  * He’s really like a cute puppy when he’s with you like he’ll run to you whenever he sees you or he’ll just look at you for approval all the time 
  * You two don’t really go out on dates a lot 
  * He is really protective 
  * He just really likes talking to you 
  * Overall Allen is pretty awkward at the beginning over the relationship but over time as he gets comfortable he starts to become affectionate and attentive


	21. Writing Prompts

  1. Roommates(Modern AU)
  2. “Have you always been this short?”
  3. “Can you pretend to be my boyfriend/ girlfriend” 
  4. Botanical Garden Date
  5. Mimicking each other 
  6. Cooking/ Baking together 
  7. Buying gifts for each other 
  8. The moment they realized they loved you 
  9. Bookshop AU 
  10. Childhood Friends(Modern AU)
  11. Modern Magic Academy AU
  12. “We’re studying not going on a date” 
  13. “Are you drunk?”
  14. Haunted house 
  15. Red string of fate 
  16. “Don’t you think rain is romantic?” “I think it’s just cold”
  17. Secret admirer 
  18. “Are you blushing?”
  19. Popstar and Manager 
  20. “How was your day?” “Better now”
  21. Cosplayer and Photographer 
  22. Nerf gun war
  23. “You are perfect just the way you are”
  24. “It’s three in the morning”
  25. “Your hair is surprisingly soft”
  26. “Where the hell are you it’s two in the morning” 
  27. “Can you stop embarrassing me?”
  28. Hair cut 
  29. Relationship Firsts
  30. Awkward beginnings 
  31. Love triangle 
  32. Hospital AU where the patient keeps flirting with the nurse
  33. Person A and B get lost while hiking 
  34. Person B is broke because they keep going to the flower shop that Person A works at because they’re cute 


	22. Allen's Older Sister! Reader | Prompt 27

  * When you two were younger you weren’t as protective over him 
  * But after not seeing him for a few years you started to get a little protective over him 
  * Over time you’ve got a little less protective but when Allen first joined The Order you were extremely protective
  * You were really excited when he first joined The Order because it had been a few years since you last saw him but at the same time you became a protective sibling because of how dangerous it is to not only be a member of The Order but to also be an exorcist 
  * At first, Allen didn’t really have a problem with how protective and clingy you were because of how long it had been since he last saw you but after a while, it started to be a little much for him 
  * He would get embarrassed every now and then. And by every now and then I mean every single time you call him “little baby brother”
  * Every single time he hears you call him “little brother”, “baby brother”, or “little baby brother”
  * It started to be annoying when you started to be a little too doting 
  * Such as reminding him to sleep, brush his teeth, not to slouch, etc. 
  * So in the beginning, he was a little annoyed by you because you were slightly overbearing but overall he didn’t mind you that much 
  * But that was at the beginning 
  * The first time he truly got embarrassed by you was when he decided to go to the science division he heard your voice and went to see you but hide when he saw you talking to Komui. He sneaked up to hear your conversation with him and to his shock, he heard you and Komui talking about how cute he and Lenalee were and how the two of you would react if your respective siblings got an s/o 
  * After that, he ran away and Lavi found him crouched over in a corner, facing the wall with his hands covering his face trying to make sure no one saw how red he was 
  * The moment he truly got embarrassed and said something was the moment you got into an argument with Kanda 
  * Kanda and Allen were arguing when you saw the two causing you to interrupt them and start arguing much to Allen’s dismay 
  * **Allen :** “Wait a second what are you doing?” “Please don’t do that!” 
  * The moment you started arguing with Kanda he turned completely red and turned away to Lavi only to see him trying to hold in his laughter 
  * He tried to block you out but he turned his head around quickly in shock the moment he heard you tell Kanda that he shouldn’t “bully” him because he’s your “cute little baby brother” 
  * Right after that he grabbed you by the hand and ran away leaving everyone confused 
  * He finally stopped after a minute of running 
  * **Y/N :** “What was that about?” 
  * Hearing that he turned around and was shocked by how genuinely you asked that question 
  * **Allen :** “Why did you have to do that?!”
  * **Y/N : **“Do what?”
  * **Allen :** “Describe me as cute to Kanda!” 
  * **Y/N :** “I was just telling the truth”
  * He explodes in embarrassment as he somehow turns redder than he already was as he turns around to not face you 
  * **Y/N :** “Aw, you’re blushing that’s so cute” 
  * **Allen :** “Can you stop embarrassing me?!”
  * Both of you turn quiet as Allen starts to worry that he was a little too harsh 
  * He’s about to apologize when he hears you laughing 
  * **Y/N :** “I didn’t know you were embarrassed by me acting that way and calling you my “cute little baby brother”. You do know that if you were so embarrassed you could have just told me and I would have toned everything down a notch right?”
  * **Allen : **“Oh uh... can you please not be as “affectionate”? I don’t have a problem with it since we haven’t seen each other in a while, it’s just that you can be a little much at times.” 
  * **Y/N : **Okay. I promise I won’t be too overbearing”
  * Allen looks up at you with a bright smile 
  * **Allen :** “Really? Thank you so mu-”
  * **Y/N : **“_Anything for my cute little baby brother_” 
  * He shuts up for a moment causing the room to be filled with silence for a few seconds until he speaks up again 
  * **Allen :** “Will you please quit calling me that?!” 
  * **Y/N : **“Okay, Okay, I promise I will stop being too overbearing, I will try not to get involved with any of your arguments, and I will try to not embarrass you” 
  * At the end of the day, you try to not embarrass him but at that point, everybody knows your relationship and it doesn’t really stop people teasing him every now and then by calling him your “little baby brother”


	23. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 25

  * Takes place during the beginning of your relationship(so basically the Earl’s in his human form in this)
  * Would occur after coming home after a long day 
  * You find him sitting down in the living room and you begin to talk with him for a while 
  * After an hour or so of conversation, he would just decide to lie down in your lap to try to fall asleep 
  * You two continue to talk causing him to eventually fall asleep 
  * After a few minutes, you eventually get bored of just sitting down causing you to unconsciously run your fingers through his hair 
  * The moment you start doing it the Earl notices right away but doesn’t open his eyes as he finds it to be relaxing
  * As you continue to run your fingers through his hair he almost falls asleep again due to your actions waking up when he hears you speak softly 
  * **Y/N :** “soft…” 
  * After that, he almost opens his eyes immediately causing you to notice and comment once again 
  * **Y/N :** “Your hair is surprisingly soft” 
  * He starts to blush and attempts to pretend to be asleep 
  * You speak up once more having noticed his second attempt to make you think he was still asleep 
  * **Y/N :** “You do know that I know that you’re awake right?” 
  * After a few seconds of no response from him, you pull away your hand from his head only to feel him place his hand on his head once more 
  * You look down once more and see him smiling up at you with one eye open 
  * **Earl : **“Do you mind if you continue doing that? If I’m being quite honest I’m quite fond of it.”
  * After a few seconds of hesitation, you start to play with his hair once again as he slowly starts to fall asleep with a small smile on his face


	24. Tyki's Reaction to his S/O Getting Hurt Headcanons

  * Tyki is shocked at first once he sees his s/o hurt and his shock soon turns into feelings of concern for the well being of his s/o
  * He would head over to his s/o to see if they’re okay 
  * At the moment he is more concerned about his s/o than he is about the person that harmed them 
  * Though if his s/o was really hurt for a moment he would get angry and think about fighting the person that harmed them before turning back to his s/o 
  * Whether the injury is small or big I don’t think Tyki would every fight someone that hurt his s/o in front of them as he doesn’t want them to see what he might do 
  * He’ll stay with his s/o the entire time they’re getting help 
  * After getting better he would tease his s/o about being an idiot but would tell them that he’s glad that they’re okay
  * If they’re not that badly injured he would just tell them to be more careful but if they do get seriously hurt he start to get a little more protective than he already is 
  * If he wanted to he could “take care” of the person that hurt his s/o without lifting a finger but I personally think that Tyki would want to “take care” of the person that harmed his s/o himself 


	25. The Millennium Earl's Reaction when his S/O Falls Out of Love with Him Headcanons

  * He started to notice how distant you had gotten and it wasn’t hard to notice how you would space out during the rare occurrences that you were together 
  * He doesn’t ever confront you about it, he only waits for you to say something to him 
  * He isn’t all that shocked as it was obvious that you didn’t feel the same way about him as you did at the beginning of your relationship
  * Though that doesn’t mean the words still don’t sting any less 
  * When you tell him your feelings he doesn’t try to “fix” things as he admits that he has started to feel the same way 
  * While your words initially did sting he isn’t really hurt by you saying you no longer love him, he is more hurt by the fact that you said you didn’t think he cared about you anymore due to his distance
  * At first, he is somewhat heartbroken but his feelings of heartbreak are soon overtaken by feelings of relief because while the two of you did grow apart he still did care for you deeply and he didn’t want to tell you that 
  * After ending the relationship he doesn’t really do anything, he doesn’t do anything bad to you and after a few weeks your life turns back to “normal”, your life turns back to the way it was before you even met the Earl 
  * Every now and then there will be a moment where you almost get hurt only for your “good luck” to save you, though you do have an itching suspicion that there’s someone around the corner every single time you’re saved by your ”good luck”


	26. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 29

**Relationship Firsts|**

**First Meeting|**

  * Your first meeting occurred when you were getting harassed by a small group of five in an alleyway 
  * You didn’t know why they were harassing you, you might have been trying to flirt with you or they might have been trying to con you
  * You honestly forgot after five minutes of their harassment 
  * You turned to leave when you felt a strong grip on your wrist 
  * You heard a new voice enter as the hand on your wrist loosened its grip 
  * Your head was pointed down but you looked up as the newcomer stepped in front of you 
  * You looked up to look at him and saw a tall man in a white suit and a top hat 
  * You quickly looked back down as you heard the voices of your harassers 
  * There was a short moment of silence that was followed by a group of screams, you looked up and you saw your harassers run away without looking back 
  * Once they all disappeared into the distance you heard the mysterious man mutter under his breath
  * “Well they were rude”
  * He then turned to you and apologized for their behavior before doing a slight bow 
  * He then told you it was a pleasure to meet you with a tip of his hat 
  * Just as you were about to respond you heard a loud noise from behind you only to be met with the sight of a cat
  * When you looked back you were shocked to see that he had disappeared

**First Date|**

  * Over the next few months, you would run into the earl getting close to him, learning quite a bit about him 
  * Though you have a sneaking suspicion that he isn’t being entirely truthful with you 
  * One day while the two of you were walking through town you question the relationship that you have with him 
  * You then decide to ask him if he’s with anyone and fortunately, he says he isn’t 
  * Though to your dismay, he tells you that he’s interested in someone 
  * After telling you he asks you for advice and in response, you tell him to just go for it 
  * Once you say that he stops in front of you and turns around which causes you to suddenly stop 
  * He then does a small bow as he asks you if the date that the two of you are on can be an official date to which you happily except
  * The two of you then continue on with your date 

**First Kiss|**

  * A few hours later after your date with the Earl became official it started to get dark 
  * Realizing how dark it was starting to get the Earl decided to walk you home 
  * On your way to your residence, the two of you talked 
  * The moment the two of you reached your place you told him that it was nice to be with him today and just as you were about to go inside he approached you and before you could say anything you felt a small peck on your lips 
  * He then told you it was a pleasure and he’ll see you again soon 

**First Argument|**

  * Occurs about a year or two into your relationship 
  * The main reason for the argument is that you’ve begun to notice strange things 
  * Such as random events occurring when he’s around to him disappearing at random moments only for him to return with no explanation 
  * After getting into an argument with him due to him refusing to tell you anything you left 
  * After a few hours he finally founds you and while talking to you noticed that he kept looking around 
  * Noticing this you tell him to just tell you what he’s hiding 
  * After hearing you say that he takes a deep breath and shows you his clown form after a moment of hesitation
  * After a few seconds of silence, he then explains to you what and who he is 
  * At first, you’re shocked, unable to speak 
  * Though you’re finally able to speak after a few seconds of silence 
  * You take a deep breath and look up at him and tell him that it will take a while to get used to but the two of you can work this out because you love each other


	27. The Millennium Earl Receiving a Shoulder Massage Headcanons

  * It was easy to tell that he was stressed out 
  * So you offered to give him a shoulder massage to help him “de-stress”(I should’ve just used relax)
  * The moment you offered to give him a massage he agreed to it with a second thought 
  * At the beginning of the massage, he is rather stiff and tense
  * The two of you talk as you gently massage his shoulders 
  * Seeing he is slightly tense you sneak in kisses every now and then 
  * Eventually, he starts to relax from the massage 
  * He then falls asleep soon after 
  * When he wakes up he thanks you and tells you that he wouldn’t mind if you gave him another massage every now and then 


	28. Allen and Older Sister! Reader Headcanons

  * Y/N is older than Allen by about six years
  * They aren’t blood-related 
  * They met during their time with the Garvey Circus 
  * Y/N traveled in the company of General Cross and Allen until she was 17 when she left and joined The Order
  * During her time traveling with Allen and Cross, she often got into arguments with Cross 
  * Despite leaving their company early on she was somehow still able to send Allen letters often despite often almost never knowing where they were 
  * Despite being younger Allen is quite protective of her and still is(even if he doesn’t really show it)
  * Y/N wasn’t as protective over Allen when they were younger 
  * She tends to <strike>brag</strike> talk about Allen to others quite a bit 
  * Y/N also spends a lot of time talking with Komui 
  * Most of their conversations are them fawning over their younger siblings 
  * She is <strike>extremely </strike>somewhat overbearing when it comes to Allen 
  * Due to her overbearing nature, Allen has a large amount of medicine and medical supplies
  * She thinks Allen grew up to be more pretty than handsome 


	29. Cross Marian x Reader | Prompt 13 and 25

  * Cross was missing for a few hours 
  * Cross left yesterday and told you he would be back in a few hours only for an entire day to pass without any word from him 
  * Despite having left without telling you his reasoning and not coming back when he told you he would you weren’t that worried 
  * Mostly due to the fact that it isn’t the first time he’s done this 
  * In fact, him disappearing and not coming back when he tells you is a normal occurrence in your relationship 
  * You’re really more annoyed by now 
  * Mostly due to the fact that he promised that he wouldn’t leave and spend the day with you 
  * After waking up and realizing he wasn’t back you got up and looked around town for him without any results 
  * You returned back to the hotel that you were staying at with him and sat in silence for a few hours 
  * You made dinner and just as you were about to go to sleep you were interrupted by the door to your hotel room slamming open causing you to jump up and run to the door 
  * You ran out to the entrance and was open to say something when you saw a familiar tall figure stumble in
  * Initially, you were shocked and surprised until your feelings of shock and surprise were soon overtaken by anger before you just had a tired look of annoyance on your face
  * After he stumbled in you quickly closed and locked the door behind him before speaking up 
  * **“Are you drunk?”**
  * He says nothing as he leans on you for support 
  * “Of course you’re drunk, why am I surprised?”
  * You start leading him into your room 
  * You not so gently threw him on the bed before turning around and huffing 
  * After hearing him mutter your name only to be quickly disappointed to see him with his eyes closed 
  * You’re about to leave the room when you feel a tug on your arm and before you’re able to react he pulls you into his chest 
  * Before you can say anything you hear him mutter something as you feel him play with your hair 
  * **“Your hair is surprisingly soft”**
  * After hearing him say that you stop trying to say anything and relax into his arms as you start to fall asleep 


	30. Jealous Tyki Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Can you do jealous headcanons for tyki with an s/o who gets too much 'attention' from others??

  * I don’t think Tyki minds if people give you a lot of attention overall 
  * Because like why?
  * He can be possessive at times but he does trust you quite a bit so people giving you attention wouldn’t really bother him 
  * It also wouldn’t be odd in general for him as he does consider you to be a very interesting person since you caught his interest in the first place 
  * He would probably tease you about it every now and then but nothing too serious 
  * If you started to get too much attention for his liking that’s probably when he’ll start saying things about it 
  * But even then it’s nothing too bad
  * He also might be slightly more possessive in the beginning 
  * Basically at the beginning of the relationship might get annoyed if they show you too much attention causing him to talk to you about it 
  * He’ll just make the occasional passing remark and he might think about saying something that isn’t polite before biting his tongue 
  * He would also make underhanded comments when talking to the people that give you attention, careful to not make it obvious but make it obvious to them that he isn’t their biggest fan
  * If he really doesn’t like them he might just straight up threaten them 
  * No matter how jealous he might get he wouldn’t ever do anything to people that give you attention because it would be quite obvious it was him 
  * Further, into the relationship he would stop being as possessive because in all the time you’ve been in a relationship with him you haven’t strayed so he would stop acting possessive(not completely but he would still low it down)
  * Though that doesn’t mean he doesn’t dislike the people that give you attention any less he just won’t be as upfront with his thoughts on them 
  * He would still make the occasional veiled threat towards them
  * He just wouldn’t be too serious when it comes to the attention that you receive further into the relationship


	31. Nea D. Campbell x Reader | Prompt 18 | "Are you blushing?"

**18\. “Are you blushing?”**

* * *

  * The two of you were sitting down just talking when you suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence 
  * After stopping mid-sentence you began to stare at him without saying a word making him quiet down 
  * He then turned to you with wide eyes as he tilted his head with a curious look on his face 
  * “Um, is there anything wrong?”
  * After hearing no response to you he began to stare back to you only for you to remain silent 
  * He finally stopped when he realized you weren’t going to stop starring 
  * He turned and took a deep breath before turning back and asking you a question
  * “Is there a reason why you’re staring at me?” 
  * In response to his question leaned in closer to him causing a small blush to appear on his face 
  * You then put your hand on his forehead moving his hair to the side before you finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence 
  * “Hm, You know you’re a lot more handsome then I realized”
  * A moment of silence followed your comment as time seemed to slow down 
  * After a few seconds Nea quickly pushed your hand back to you before he quickly turned around 
  * He buried his face into his hands as he began to turn bright red 
  * You looked at him and with a small smile you began to comment on his flustered state 
  * **“Are you blushing?”**
  * At that question, he squeezed his eyes tighter than he already had 
  * “O-Of course not, don’t be ridiculous”
  * “Oh really?”
  * He then nodded in response
  * In response to his answer, you walked up to him and crouched bent down slightly behind him
  * “Then why are your ears so red?”
  * Hearing your question his shoulder stiffened for a moment before he hurried to cover his ears with his hands
  * Seeing his reaction you then stood up straight and walked around to face him
  * You were met by Nea who was blushing a bright red with his eyes squeezed tightly while he held his hands over his ears tightly 
  * You smiled at the sight as you once again placed your hand on his forehead as you moved his hair back 
  * Feeling his hair being pushed back he opened his eyes and looked up and was greeted by the sight on you smiling at him 
  * In response, he quickly shut his eyes again as he tried to hide behind his hands causing you to grab both sides of his face as you tried to remove his hands 
  * “I did say you were handsome earlier but right now I think you’re more cute than handsome” 
  * Hearing you say that he somehow turned redder than he originally was causing you to smile at him more 
  * After a few minutes, his shoulders slumped as he slowly removed his hands from his face 
  * He shyly looked up to you with a large blush on his face
  * “You know if I knew all I needed to do to make you blush was call you handsome I would have called you handsome everyday” 
  * Hearing you say that he once again covered his face with his hands 
  * “Can you please stop saying that?” 
  * “Fine okay I’ll stop”
  * He then looked up at you as he removed his hands as his blush began to disappear 
  * Until you kissed him on the forehead causing his face to turn bright red 
  * In response, you started to laugh with a smile on your face as he buried his face into your shoulder


	32. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 29 and 23 | Relationships Firsts | "You are prefect just the way you are"

**First Argument**

  * After getting fed up with the Earl constantly keeping secrets from you you got into an argument with him which ended up with you storming off 
  * You walked around for a few hours to calm yourself down until you made the decision to walk back 
  * Stopping at an empty park on your way home 
  * You stood there watching the sun for a few minutes in silence until you heard a familiar voice call out your name 
  * “Y/N!” 
  * You turned around and saw the Earl walk up to you as he stopped running 
  * Once he walked up to you he attempted to start a conversation with you without any success 
  * After a few minutes of him stumbling over his words, you began to notice how much he was fidgeting and how much he was looking around causing you to finally speak up telling him to just come out and say it 
  * Hearing you finally speak after minutes of no response from you caused him to look at you with wide eyes until he looked down once again and took a deep breath and looked back up with you 
  * After a few seconds of silence from him, you looked at him with curious eyes as you tilted your eyes
  * He then asked you to turn away for a few seconds and not look back until he told you to 
  * You attempted to ask him why but upon seeing the look on his face you stopped midsentence and turned away as he asked 
  * After a few seconds of silence you attempted to speak up again but before you could say anything you heard the Earl’s voice tell you to turn around 
  * An ominous feeling washed over you as you slowly turned around with your eyes turned to the ground 
  * You saw a large shadow that wasn’t there previously loom over you causing you to get nervous 
  * Despite how nervous you were you stayed composed as best as you could 
  * You eventually slowly turned your head up 
  * Every inch of the figure in front of you that you saw as you raised your head caused you to get more and more nervous 
  * You eventually reached the head of the mysterious figure 
  * The moment you saw the face of the source of the shadow your eyes widened in shock as you froze in fright 
  * Seeing your reaction mysterious character appeared to shrink but as you began to refocus your eyes you realized that the mysterious figure was none of than the Earl causing your shoulders to stiffen even more from the shock 
  * After seeing you get even more shocked from his return to his human form the Earl lead you to a bench to explain to you what you had just witnessed 
  * After about an hour of listening to the Earl explain everything your shoulders relaxed slightly though you were left even more confused 
  * _Clown form, human form, noah, exorcist, you couldn’t make heads or tails of the situation _
  * His attempt to explain everything just furthered confused you causing you to stay silent 
  * Just as he got up he was surprised as you suddenly shot and turned to him and grab his hands 
  * “This is a lot to take in and I really can’t make heads or tails out of this at all but I can get used to this, I don’t think I’ll ever truly understand this but I can get used to this” 
  * Noticing that he wasn’t looking at you you put both of your hands on both sides his face and made him look at you before you spoke up once again
  * “I’m sorry, I know my reaction must have caused you to think certain things but I just wanted to say one more thing”
  * **“You are perfect just the way you are”**
  * “And nothing will ever change that”
  * After saying that you looked at him with a small smile as you kissed him on the forehead before walking home together


	33. Skinn Bolic Relationship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diva-diamonds-blog asked:  
Relationship headcanons for Skinn I'm probably the first person to ask this🤔

I would just like to say sorry in advance because this is my first time ever writing for Skinn so he might not be totally in character(also these are really short lol)

  * At the beginning of his relationship with his s/o, he might treat his s/o like they’re his younger sibling 
  * The first time he asks you out he just comes and says it 
  * He doesn’t beat around the bush at all he just walks up to you and asks you out 
  * Is rather affectionate 
  * PDA
  * He just has absolutely no shame whatsoever 
  * PDA is a normal thing but cuddling just to cuddle 
  * Haha… no. 
  * He is more willing to cuddle just to cuddle a little further into the relationship 
  * J E A L O U S 
  * Like he will throw hands with someone that just look in your direction 
  * I’m only slightly overexaggerating, slightly. 
  * But seriously he needs to chill 
  * He is really proud of his s/o 
  * He would brag about you to everyone if he could 
  * He can be a little too upfront 
  * Like please be a little subtle 
  * Is not that good in a relationship but he tries his best


	34. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 5 | Mimicking Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Prompt 5 for the Earl? 😶

**5\. Mimicking each other**

Sorry this is so short I really couldn’t think of anything 

**Note :** This is also written with the Earl being in his human form because I still don’t know how to write him in his “normal” form(though I don’t think it makes that much of a difference) 

  * You were alone at home(at least you thought) and while cleaning up you saw a familiar-looking white coat and top hat lying on the table 
  * You looked around to make sure he wasn’t there and once you made sure he wasn’t there you quickly put on the coat and top hat before looking around again 
  * Seeing no one there you began to walk around climbing onto furniture without any concerns 
  * You then began to throw the top hat while you attempted to catch which ended in failure 
  * After a few minutes of walking on furniture and throwing his top hat, you jumped down from the table you were standing 
  * After standing around for a few minutes you walked around before stopping in front of the entrance of the living room and doing a bow as you tipped the top hat 
  * You then looked up only to be greeted by a familiar face looking at you with an amused smile on his face 
  * You quickly stood up straight and hid the hat behind your back despite him having clearly seen you 
  * You attempted to explain to him everything as you stumbled over your words causing him to just look at you with an amused smile
  * After you finished he took his hat from you and jokingly told you that you did a good impression 
  * You were then surprised by him suddenly walking away from you and jumping on top some of the furniture mimicking everything that you did even throwing his hat only to fail at catching it as he spoke in an exaggerated voice mimicking how you were speaking while you mimicked him causing your cheeks to heat up as you realized he witnessed everything 
  * He eventually jumped down from the same table as he walked up to you and bowed while he tipped his hat as you before he asked you how his impression was 
  * In response, you gave him a small smile as you put his hat on his head and tipped it over his eyes before telling him he could have done better 


	35. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 2 | "Have you always been this short?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 with the Earl? 🤫

  * You were standing next to him in silence as you read your book ignoring him 
  * He called your name, he put his hand in front of your book, he hugged you, and he even lifted you up
  * No reaction from you whatsoever 
  * No matter what he did you continued to ignore giving all of your attention to your book 
  * After a few minutes of being ignored, he began to get annoyed at being ignored as he began to think of what to do to get your attention
  * He waved his hand in front of you one more time before speaking up and asking the question that caused you to finally pay attention to him
  * **“Have you always been this short?”**
  * He said that as he placed his hand on your head and eventually raised it up to show the difference in height
  * In response, you looked down at your book with an offended look before you squinted your eyes and shut your book with a slam causing him to slightly jump
  * You then looked at him with a sharp turn as you looked up with him with a glare 
  * After a few seconds of you just glaring at him in silence, he finally did something
  * He raised his hand up and pat your head again before once again saying something that got you upset 
  * “You really are shorter than I thought”
  * After hearing him say that you began to argue with him telling him that he’s just really tall and that him calling someone short isn’t really fair considering how tall he is 
  * After watching you defend your height for a few minutes the shocked look on his face disappeared and a smile appeared as he smiled at you while he laughed at all of your excuses causing you to only get even more upset with him 


	36. Allen Walker x Reader | Prompt 6 | Cooking/ Baking Together

  * Is really hesitant to cook with you because of what happened last time 
  * Last time you cooked with him he got distracted talking to you and accidentally burned the food 
  * This time the two of you decide to just bake instead of cook 
  * Allen is good at cooking but he is absolutely terrible at baking 
  * So when you suggest that the two of you bake instead of cook he is quiet for a few seconds before agreeing to bake with you 
  * After that, you leave to buy ingredients having realized you don’t have the proper ingredients leaving him to question why he agreed to something he doesn’t know how to do 
  * He just [sits down](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn2us.denofgeek.com%2Fsites%2Fdenofgeekus%2Ffiles%2F2019%2F07%2Fstar-trek-captain-picard-biggest-fails.jpg&t=ZTdiYWYwN2QzYjJjZjcwMWE2Zjg4MTJlMDEyZTEzYmE5MDUwYTA5MCw1dFZqVFFUMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AR_g1l7Np3Bwz7Yp7FIgAiA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcynicaljapanophile.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187883981624%2F6-with-allen-walker-please&m=1) for a few minutes judging his choices 
  * After a few minutes of sitting down questioning his choices, his eyes widen and he suddenly stands up deciding to read some baking books so that he doesn’t burn anything while baking with you
  * Though after reading two books and realizing those are the only books that you own he starts worrying again as he starts to think about all the bad things that could happen
  * Despite his original thoughts regarding baking, he is overall excited to bake with you
  * When you come back you see him and you smile thinking it’s nice to see him excited having noticed how nervous he was when you suggested baking but at the same time you’re also a little confused because he looks happy yet confused and anxious 
  * Before the two of you start cooking he ties his hair back causing him to ask you if there was something only for you to respond with 
  * “I was just admiring your handsome face”
  * Causing him to turn red and turn away from you for a few seconds 
  * While the two of you are baking he will happily follow all of the instructions that you give him 
  * He just keeps nodding like a cute puppy 
  * He is surprisingly clumsy and he’ll have flour all over him five minutes into the baking process 
  * After the two of you pour the cake batter in a pan he stares at you with a nervous smile 
  * After a few seconds of him staring at you, you suddenly blow flour in his face causing him to turn away before you put the cake in the oven
  * After you put the cake in the oven the two you talk but while the two of you are talking you notice how he keeps looking at the oven 
  * After a few minutes of him looking back and forth, you sigh and look at him and ask him if he can just watch the cake for you 
  * After hearing that he pulls up a chair and just sits in front of the oven until it’s done with an excited smile on his face 
  * After you take the cake out of the oven you leave Allen to decorate it and you just watch him and it just cute to see how serious and focused he is at decorating the cake 
  * After he is finally done he turns and looks at you with a smile and an accomplished look on his face expecting you to compliment him but is surprised when you wipe frosting on his nose 
  * He is surprised for a moment but after a few seconds he does the same and in just a few minutes both you are covered in frosting 
  * In the end, the cake is overall good despite the fact that there were a few mess-ups


	37. Allen Walker x Reader | Spiderman Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
Omg so I just thought of this! Since Allen has crown belt, what if he did a spiderman kiss with his s/o??? Can you make a scenario of this!!??? Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words : 703  
I would just like to say that I have never written a scenario/ imagine so this might not be that well written but I tried, also when I read spiderman kiss I just assumed the upside-down spiderman kiss so if that isn’t what you wanted I’m sorry but feel free to send it in again

You had finally reached your room after giving up looking for Allen who was gone the entire day leaving you by yourself. You sighed and looked down and stepped forward to entire your room but just before you could walk in the doorway you jumped back in shock as a figure appeared in front of you suddenly. Just as you were about to run away and call for someone you heard a familiar call out your voice with a chuckle, you opened your eyes and turned around to see who you were looking for all day, you were greeted by the sight of Allen. A wide smile grew on your face as you approached him though it slowly turned into a look of concern and confusion as you realized he was upside down. By the time you reached him Allen’s laughter died down but as he saw the look on your face in response to what he was doing a small giggle left him as he gave you a smile. 

“Oh, hey there sorry I wasn’t here all day I was doing something and- Ow!”, his explanation for his absence was interrupted as he felt you flick his forehead causing him to swing back slightly as he rapidly moved his hands. 

Seeing how he reacted to you flicking his forehead a small chuckle soon escaped your mouth causing him to look up at you with a pouty expression on his face. He then called your name in a serious voice causing your laughter to cease in surprise though you were surprised to see him with puffed up cheeks and pretend tears in his eyes. “That was really mean Y/N, don’t you think you should be nicer to your boyfriend”, in response you looked at him with an annoyed look on your face as grabbed his cheek, “You know I wouldn’t have to be ‘mean’ if you didn’t randomly come down for your ceiling”. 

He then looked at you with a proud look on his face as he winked and said, “I didn’t randomly appear from the ceiling, I planned to appear when you finally showed up”

His smile started to turn into an awkward smile as he watched the annoyed look on your face turn into a blank expression. After a few seconds of silence, you finally spoke up again, “that isn’t the point Allen, the point is that you suddenly appeared out of nowhere when you were gone the entire day-” he looked at you with a soft smile, no longer listening to your ranting. 

“Just where were you the entire day-”, you were interrupted by the sudden feeling of Allen’s lips on yours causing you to quiet down. 

…

After a few seconds of silence, Allen pulled away from you and watched with a small smile as the expression on your face turned from annoyed to flustered, you began to stutter and trip over your words as you attempted to avoid eye contact with him. After a few seconds of your flustered state Allen began to laugh not being able to hold it in any longer as he saw your reaction, hearing his reaction you looked up and a small smile appeared on your face as you walked up to him once more surprising him, “Uh, Y/N? What are you doing?”. Before he could ask any more questions your grabbed both sides of his face with your hands and kissed him before moving back once more to see his reaction which caused you to laugh as you saw how flustered he had become. He was completely red and kept moving around while avoiding eye contact, he attempted to speak but all his attempts ended in failure as his current state prevented him from saying anything understandable as he stumbled over his words. You walked up to him once again causing him to look at you with a nervous look on his face, but before he could say anything he fell down as he felt you flick his forehead. He quickly got up and was about to say something but he was interrupted by you kissing him on the forehead causing him to blush as he hid his face in his hands.


	38. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 8 | The Moment They Realized They Loved You

  * It was after he revealed to you who and what he was 
  * He was terrified to tell you because what normal person would be okay with him 
  * With what he was
  * He thought that the moment he told you everything you would be absolutely terrified and run away telling him to never talk to you
  * After all, that would be the normal reaction to someone like him 
  * And he thought he was right when he saw you freeze in fright not saying a single word
  * The moment he saw your reaction he turned back to his human form after seeing your reaction he walked over to a bench asking you to follow him as he began to explain everything
  * After he finished he looked to the side t see your reaction only to see you just a shocked as you were before 
  * Seeing your reaction he took a deep breath and gave you a sad smile as he began to tell you he was sorry for lying and how everything ended up before finally ending it by thanking you for everything 
  * As he got up he realized that saying goodbye to you was different than how it was with everyone else 
  * The feeling he had when other people died or other people he said he cared about left
  * It was strange and he couldn’t explain it at all 
  * He didn’t understand it 
  * Just as he began to walk away he felt you pull on his hand as he felt the strange feeling grow stronger but he didn’t do anything he just turned to you with wide eyes 
  * The moment you told him that you didn’t care what he was and that he was perfect just the way he was made him realize what he was feeling 
  * He realized he loved you 


	39. Allen Walker Affection Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just read your relationship headcannons with Allen and I was wondering if you could do some headcannons of him being affectionate with his s/o in public and in private? Love you btw!!! ❤❤❤

**In Public **

  * When the two of you first started dating he was really hesitant when it came to PDA but after a while, he started to become used to it and is know usually the one to show affection in public first 
  * Isn’t too affectionate but is still affectionate to the point where Kanda would judge the two of you from a distance
  * Doesn’t always have to be touching you but he prefers to hold your hand when he’s with you 
  * He also doesn’t hesitate to give you small pecks every now and then 
  * On the rare occasion he does kiss you on the lips in public it’s usually a quick kiss 
  * Doesn’t really do full-on kisses in public 
  * If you ever kiss him on the lips in public then expect to see him completely red covering his face with his hands 
  * Likes to give you piggyback rides quite a bit and he will carry you bridal style every now and then 

**In Private **

  * Likes to hug you from behind and rest his head on your shoulder 
  * Will randomly grab you and take you somewhere 
  * He will lie down in your lap quite often
  * Sometimes he will grab your hands and place it on his head just to get you to pet him and play with his hair 
  * He is just an overall soft boy when he is alone with you 
  * Kisses you a lot 
  * Whenever the two of you are alone he will almost always have his arm around you 
  * He tells you I love all the time in private 
  * There will also be moments when you come home and see him excitedly waiting for you like a puppy looking around the room waiting for you to sit down so that he can lay his head down in your lap 


	40. Allen Walker Jealousy Headcanons

  * Allen is the pouty jealous type 
  * He isn’t usually jealous because why would he be jealous over you talking/ being with other people
  * But every now and then he will be jealous 
  * Especially if they’re being a little too touchy for his tastes 
  * He will appear next to you and put his arm around you and pull you into his chest before introducing himself as your boyfriend 
  * If you ignore him and continue talking to the person that made him jealous then he will just stand there and glare at them
  * Well try to glare at them because all it looks like is him pouting with puffed up cheeks 
  * When he’s jealous he also might just pick you up and run away with you 
  * If you ever ask him about the change in his personality he will deny it 
  * If you suggest that he’s being jealous he will deny it no matter how obvious he was 
  * He eventually does apologize(if you can even call what he says an apology)
  * What I mean by that is as he starts to apologize for the way he acted he starts to turn red and he starts to quiet down so he never officially finished his apology so you usually just have to accept his apology because it’s nearly impossible for him to ever finish 


	41. The Millennium Earl x Reader | Prompt 18 and 27 | “Are you blushing?” | “Can you stop embarrassing me?”

  * Occurred only a few weeks into your relationship with him 
  * He usually did embarrass you when you were with him in public, accidental and on purpose 
  * But never like this time 
  * The two of you were walking around town and decided to walk into a small flower shop 
  * The two of you looked at flowers for a few minutes walking around the store until you noticed an old friend outside of the store 
  * You told him that you were going to be back before leaving to speak to your friend 
  * You spoke to your friend for a couple of minutes before finally reentering the flower shop
  * Once you entered the shop you noticed the Earl speaking to the person running the shop
  * A small old woman with a smile on her face 
  * You approached the counter but the closer you got your smile slowly disappeared as an embarrassed look appeared on your face 
  * The closer you got the clearer their conversation had gotten 
  * They were talking about you and the Earl was specifically talking about you and how much he loves you 
  * When the old woman asked him if the two of you were married you rushed up to the two of them and placed your hand on the Earl’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything else
  * **“Can you stop embarrassing me?”**
  * He looked at you with curious eyes and you heard the old woman chuckled. 
  * She then told you it was nothing and that it was just that the two of you reminded her of her grandson and his wife causing you to blush even harder 
  * You then removed your hands from the Earl’s mouth and began to frantically wave them in front of your face trying to tell her it’s nothing like that causing the Earl to notice your flustered state 
  * You then felt a cold hand on your cheeks causing you to turn only to see the Earl in your face
  * **“Are you blushing?** How cute.” 
  * After hearing that you could feel your cheeks heat up even more, causing you to try to speak resulting in only broken sentences to come out while the Earl began to tease you and the shopkeep looked at the two of you in amusement 
  * After a few minutes, you finally regained your composure apologizing to the old woman for the noise 
  * Before you left she called your name causing you to turn around
  * She then gave you a bouquet of daffodils before pushing you towards the door while telling you not to worry about paying for it 
  * The walk back to your residence was quiet until the Earl began t0 tease you once again about your blushing causing you to bury your face in the daffodils


	42. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda Defending and Comforting Their S/O Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
How about Allen, Lavi, and Kanda comforting and defending their s/o because someone insulted them??

**Allen Walker **

  * Is probably the calmest of the three when someone insults his s/o 
  * He does get upset with the person that insulted you but he will try his best to prevent any physical confrontation 
  * At first, he will try to leave with you 
  * Though if they continue to say rude things to or about you he will confront them 
  * He will verbally decimate them 
  * Like seriously there’s no one there after he’s done 
  * While verbally decimating the person that insulted you he will be so calm but on the inside, he is lowkey thinking about not so good things to do to them 
  * If talking to them doesn’t work then he might be physical to them though it does take a lot for him 
  * Afterwards, when comforting the first thing he would do it tell you that none of the things that they said to you was true
  * Also, he hugs you for a while until you start to get annoyed by him 

**Lavi **

  * The moment he hears them insult you he just turns around and looks at them with his usual smile 
  * He doesn’t say anything causing them to question him and insult you even more 
  * In response, he will finally speak up and tell them that he was just shocked at what they said 
  * Before approaching them with a closed eye smile and grabbing their shoulder 
  * He will start to tell them that they shouldn’t be so rude all while he tightens his grip 
  * 9/10 will whisper a threat into their ear before letting them go 
  * This works 9.7 times out of 10
  * But on the rare occasion that they don’t leave and continue to insult you, he will punch them and just get into a fight with them without hesitation
  * After fighting them he would walk away with you without saying anything about what happened
  * While comforting you he compliments you so much to the point where it’s annoying because you can only hear someone describe you as beautiful so much in five minutes 

**Yuu Kanda **

  * **F U R I O U S**
  * Like how dare this creature look in your direction nevermind insult you 
  * Whether the insult is big or small he does not care 
  * He will pick a fight with them and will always win 
  * You have to pull him away because, like Kanda, you basically kill demons for a living with ease please don’t fight this mailman 
  * I mean there is a chance that he might verbally confront them or just ignore them but there’s a 0.9% chance of that ever happening 
  * I mean he thinks that he can verbally defend you but he really almost every time he has ever defended you it;s been physically
  * He isn’t that good at comforting but he does try really hard and it is comforting 
  * When the two of you are far enough away and no one is around he will pull you into his chest while apologizing for causing a scene and then telling you that you shouldn’t listen to people like them who are idiots 


	43. Jasdevi Relationship Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write Jasdevi relationship headcanons? ☺

  * Moves really fast in the relationship like the twins don’t know the meaning of slow-burn romance 
  * Probably the only Noah that meet their s/o in their Noah form rather than their human form 
  * Because of this, they tend to be extremely open to their s/o 
  * I’m not sure why but I just see them as being the type of s/o that would try to tease their s/o but would actually just straight-up insult them 
  * Like seriously it doesn’t even sound like they tried to playfully tease them it legitimately sounds like an insult 
  * Whenever the two of them go on dates or cuddle/ sleep together they will be in Jasdevi form so that they’re not crowding you
  * P D A 
  * They have absolutely no shame whatsoever 
  * They also will make “explicit” comments no matter who’s around 
  * They are really affectionate(probably due to the fact that they are like the youngest of the Noah, right? No seriously I don’t remember lol)
  * Really likes to be spoiled by their s/o 
  * They brag about you to everyone all the time but they are always really vague about you


	44. Allen Comforting His S/O After A Tough Week Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Allen comforting his s/o because they had a really tough week?

  * The moment he realizes how stressed you are he immediately starts to make plans 
  * At the end of the week, he takes you out so that the two of you could spend time together whether it’s eating out a restaurant, going to a play, or just walking around talking to each other 
  * He will just straight up ask you how are you and if you need anything 
  * At the end of the day when you start to vent to him, he won’t say anything and will just listen to you 
  * When you’re done venting he just walks around with you for a few minutes in silence until he speaks up and talks to you about everything before finally telling you that if you need help he’s there for you 
  * When the two of you get back and are alone he’s a lot more affectionate than he usually is hugging you until either of you fall asleep


	45. Drunk Noah Family Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have headcanons for the Noah family when they are drunk

**Tyki Mikk **

He has a very high alcohol tolerance so it takes a lot for him to actually get drunk and on the rare occasion that he does get drunk, he just gets really quiet and just slips away from everyone without being noticed. 

**Sheril Kamelot **

Gets drunk very easily, he always claims that he can handle his alcohol perfectly fine but after a few sips of light beer he is already half passed out not to anyone’s surprise

**Wisely Kamelot **

He gets really whiny when getting drunk. After a few drinks, he starts to cry and after a few minutes he gets up and starts to just throw things around and break things before falling asleep 

**Lulu Bell **

She gets really giggly and affectionate towards everyone and everything, she will hug everyone in sight and will even hug tables and chairs if she sees them without any hesitation much to everyone’s dismay 

**The Millennium Earl **

Almost never gets drunk, he probably gets drunk like once every other year. When he gets drunk he just gets a sort of melancholy drunk where he just reflects on all of his past actions in silence. 

**Jasdero **

He gets quiet and just gets a blank look on his face while he stares at a wall. He almost never reacts to absolutely anything, someone could throw a vase in his direction and he wouldn’t even flinch. 

**Devit **

He gets really really aggressive, if some makes a comment on how he drank a little too much he will start an entire fight with them, I mean someone could just look in his direction with a smirk on their face and he would just punch them in a face.


	46. Who Would The Millennium Earl Fall For Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the type of person the Earl would fall for ?

  * 9 out of 10 the person that he would be interested in would have to be a civilian, not anyone that is a member of the Order no matter their position in the order
  * An emotionally strong person 
  * Someone that would be able to move on reasonably quickly if he ever disappeared 
  * Because of the fact that I believe that he is more likely to be in a relationship with a civilian rather than a member of the order, I believe that the person would need to be rather perceptive and not be afraid to ask him questions 


	47. The Millennium Earl on PDA Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May I request Earl’s stance on PDA with his s/o? (Like does he like to give them hugs while in public or does it make him uncomfortable.)

  * The Earl is kind of neutral when it comes to PDA he doesn’t have a problem with showing it but he won’t mind not taking part in it if you don’t like it though 
  * At the beginning of the relationship, he will be rather clingy and affectionate in public if you have no problem with PDA though
  * I do personally believe that he does like PDA but I don’t see him being too clingy or doing it all the time. 
  * Further into the relationship (if you’re comfortable with it) he will be more casual with it in a sense not doing too much whereas it’s noticeable. 


	48. Jasdero and Devit with a Daughter Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coul jo do headcanons for Devit and Jasdero with a daughter?

  * 10 out of 10 they would brag about their daughter to everyone 
  * It was endearing at first but after a while, it started to get old and just tiring 
  * “We get it your daughter is better than every other child on the planet can you please just shut up” -Tyki 
  * Spoils daughter way too much 
  * Is proud of their daughter every moment of their life 
  * Daughter could accidentally trip someone and they would her a party 
  * Extremely protective 
  * Like will fight anyone that likes in their daughter’s direction 
  * And if they break their daughter’s heart of boy 
  * They could be a boy, a girl, a nonbinary person it does not matter break their daughter’s heart and they will fucking duel you(not fight duel)
  * Overall the two of them can be a little overbearing though they do have good intentions 


	49. The Millennium Earl's S/O Being a Former Order Experiment Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> diva-diamonds-blog asked:  
Can I have one where the Earl finds out that his lover used to be one of the black order experiments . gonna see what the Hogwarts mystery is game since you love some much 👍 who knows😙

  * He found out in passing during a conversation 
  * The moment he realized what you said he tried to comment on it only for you to push it to the side 
  * He tries to ask you about it once again but after noticing how uncomfortable the subject makes you he decides to drop it but he doesn’t really drop it 
  * He stops asking you about it but he constantly thinks about it 
  * He already doesn’t like the Order so learning about your “situation” with them makes him dislike them anymore 
  * Tries his best to make sure you don’t ever come in contact with any members of the Order
  * Even if you tell him it doesn’t bother you that much/ anymore he still won’t allow any members of the Order near you 
  * He gets a little more protective and is slightly more sensitive when it comes to you and he almost never(if not never again) mentions the Order around you 


	50. Millennium Earl Reacting to S/O Sitting in his Lap Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Finna ask how the Earl would react to his s/o sitting on his lap? 😏 (It’s up to you if you want it sfw or nsfw)

  * He would initially be surprised 
  * He wouldn’t say anything for a few seconds
  * Stares at you for a few more seconds before wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him 
  * He holds onto you for a while 
  * Like seriously once you sit in his lap he will not let you go for a long time 
  * He does get a little flirty while cuddling with you 
  * He loves to make you laugh so while you’re sitting in his lap he will probably tickle you every now and then 


	51. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda Cheating Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
This is gonna be a super angsty ask but how about the main 3 (from D.Gray-man a.k.a Allen, Lavi and Kanda) get caught cheating on their s/o? Thanks!

**Allen Walker **

  * You noticed that Allen was starting to get rather distant and has been giving you excuses to not hang out causing you to get suspicious 
  * You ask around but nobody knows what he has been doing so far 
  * Because of this one day, you follow him 
  * You sneak into town and follow him questioning what he’s doing 
  * After a few minutes of nothing, you start to think that you were just paranoid before you see him kiss someone 
  * After a few seconds of staring, he turns his head to your direction and his eyes widen as he finally notices 
  * Realizing that he noticed you you quickly run away without saying anything as tears fall down your face 
  * After a minute or so of running, you feel someone tug on your arm as you feel someone hug from behind 
  * You realize it’s Allen after hearing his voice 
  * He apologizes to you and you feel tears fall causing you to only cry harder 

**Lavi**

  * The reason why he cheats is probably because he thinks he’s gotten too close to you and that he has to stop and he can’t bring himself to end the relationship himself 
  * Because of this he purposefully looks for someone to get with superficial motives 
  * He then purposefully gets himself caught by you
  * When you later confront him about it he stays silent for a few minutes before finally speaking up 
  * He tells you that he’s not interested in being in a relationship with you and that there was a difference in the feelings that the two of you put into your relationship 
  * After you start crying he ignores you causing you to leave him alone 
  * After you finally leave the room and get far enough he starts to quietly cry while calling himself an idiot

**Yuu Kanda **

  * He confesses to you after cheating 
  * He tells you that he didn’t mean it but it doesn’t really change anything 
  * And it hurts even more because of the fact that he won’t even look you in the eyes 
  * Before you can say anything he tells you that he’s sorry and that he hopes that the two of you can still be friends and before you can even process anything he walks away from you leaving you by yourself 


	52. Link and his S/O Taking Care of Timothy Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Do u write for Link? If so can ask for him and his s/o looking after Timothy ( kinda like domestic fluff)

  * Timothy is basically your guy’s child 
  * Timothy is almost always with one of you
  * Like seriously no matter what the situation he will always be with either you or LInk 
  * If either of you come home(I’m just assuming you guys live together) late you will find the other sleeping next to Timothy
  * Link tries really hard to hide the fact that he finds Timothy to be really cute and thinks he hides it really well but it’s really obvious 
  * There will be the occasional moments when you walk in on him talking to Timothy about random things 
  * Link is not good with crying, especially when it comes from children
  * So he freaks out when Timothy throws a tantrum
  * Timothy mimics some of Link’s actions while he isn’t looking and it’s really cute to look at 


	53. Insecure S/O Asking Main Three if They Still Love Them Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
How about Allen, Lavi and Kanda's (seperate) s/o asking if they still love them because they are extremely insecure about themselves?

**Lavi **

  * When he hears you say this he is completely in shock 
  * He thinks for a second that maybe he isn’t nearly as affectionate and loving as he should be 
  * He’ll jokingly apologize for not being that loving and that he’ll be more affectionate 
  * Though after he hears you say under your breath that he’s not doing anything wrong and that you don’t think that he doesn’t love you he gets more serious 
  * He says your name and when you look up at him you suddenly feel his arms wrap around your waist as he pulls you closer to him 
  * Before you can say anything he tells you that of course, he loves you and that nothing’s going to change that 

**Yuu Kanda **

  * When he hears you say that he does get slightly mad thinking that maybe you question his love and devotion to you 
  * But after seeing your face and realizing how you said it he apologizes while he awkwardly asks you where this question came from 
  * After hearing you tell him that you just think that you’re not good enough he goes completely silent
  * Noticing his sudden silence you start to ramble on about how you’re sorry for asking that question and that it was a stupid thing to ask
  * You suddenly feel him place his hands on your shoulders and as you look up you feel him roughly pull you into him and kiss you before quickly pulling away and turning his head away 
  * You ask him why he did that and in response, he tells you that that was the only reason he could tell you(Well really show you) how he felt and he then apologizes telling you that he was afraid that the reason that you asked him if he still loved you was because he isn’t good at verbally expressing his feelings 
  * He then turns to you with a bright red face and tells you that he loves you and that he’ll try to show it even more 

**Allen Walker **

  * Is the most blunt in a sense(not really blunt just the most direct)
  * The moment he hears your question he immediately reassures you that he still loves you and that nothing would change that 
  * He tells you that you shouldn’t worry about things like that because nothing’s going to change his feelings for you 
  * He smiles at you while he says this before interrupting you just as you’re about to say something by kissing you and hugging you tight 
  * He eventually confides in you after a few minutes of talking that he’s felt the same way as you 
  * He’s felt as if he’s not good enough and that you don’t love him and that you’d be better with someone else 
  * He eventually tells you that if you’re ever feeling that way again to just talk to him and if he’s ever feeling that way he’ll talk to you


	54. Allen's S/O Witnessing the kiss Between Him and Road Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request a scenario or headcannons of Allen's s/o being there when road kissed him in the ark? How would he react since his s/o was there and what would he say?

  * When it happens both you and Allen are shocked 
  * Allen completely freezes up and doesn’t react at all 
  * And you just stand there in complete shock just staring at what just happened 
  * Because of the overall situation that is going on, you don’t react in the same way you would if the situation was different 
  * You call out to Allen and get him back to focus 
  * It takes a little while but after a few seconds of calling his name he finally hears you and looks back at you with you
  * When he sees you he tries to apologize to you 
  * Well at least that is what it appears he is trying to do but you don’t allow him to finish telling him that he can’t worry about something like that in the current environment the two of you are in and everything that is going around the two of you 
  * After seeing him hesitate for a second you tell him that the two of you can talk later when everything goes back to “normal” and calms down causing him to nod yes before focusing his attention on everything that is going on 
  * The two of you split up after a while and the entire time the two of you are apart he is constantly thinking about the kiss and how you are feeling causing him to feel anxious and nervous the entire time he is away from you 
  * During your time away from him you try to keep your mind off what you witnessed between him and Road
  * Pushing the thought from your mind because of the current situation 
  * I just personally believe both Allen and his s/o would be bothered by what happened with Road they would try their best to not let it bother then because of the overarching situation(?)[is that how you use the word]
  * The next time you see each other is when everything has calmed down in a sense 
  * The two of you are alone sitting together in awkward silence not saying anything or looking at each other 
  * After a few minutes of silence, you think about what happened and you think about saying something but before you can say anything you hear sniffling and when you turn your head in Allen’s direction you see him crying
  * The moment he realizes that you’re looking at him he grabs your hand and presses his forehead on it while apologizing for what happened 
  * After hearing him apologizing while crying you attempt to comfort him eventually hugging him while telling him that he has nothing to apologize for 
  * The two of you soon fall asleep in each others arms after a few minutes of both of you crying 


	55. Yuu Kanda x Reader | Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Can I ask for scenario where kanda really misses his s.o and kinda what happens when she comes back from a mission ?

“Umm… What exactly is going on with Kanda?” Allen said with a nervous grin on his face while he pointed a finger at the taller male. 

Kanda was frowning more than usual as he had an intense air around him glaring at everyone and everything with his current (unfortunate) victim being Krory who was shaking in fear as he avoided eye contact.

“Y/N has been gone all week on a mission so for the past few days, he’s kind of been a little bit more Kanda than usual,” Lenalee said as she walked up to Allen before yelling at Kanda a small message. 

“Hey, Kanda! Y/N just wanted me to tell you that she’s back and that she in her room if you want tal-” before she could finish her message she was interrupted by a gust of wind that she realized was Kanda running pass her causing the two young exorcists to sigh in relief. 

Kanda reached his destination almost as soon as he started suddenly stopping in front of the brown door before knocking on the door. While waiting for a response he stood there in silence accidentally scaring passing by members of the Order with his intimidating aura.

“Come in,” you said, your voice slightly muffled by the door. The moment he heard your voice he swung the door open and closed it just as quickly causing the passing by people to jump in shock before quickly walking away. You looked up at him with a surprised face having been shocked by him suddenly swinging the door open and slamming it shut. A few seconds after he entered the room you replaced the surprised look on your face with a nervous smile greeting him with a simple “hello”. 

After your greeting, an awkward silence filled the room as the two of you started to avert your eyes.

Why is this always so awkward?

Before you could say anything to break the awkward silence Kanda suddenly walked over to you his eyes still facing the ground and sat down causing your nervous and surprised look to return. 

“Um… So how have you been this week?”

“…” 

The two of you began to attempt to speak to each other with every sentence coming out as jumbled words causing both of you to feel even more awkward in the beginning. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes as you decided to finally say something but before anything could come out Kanda wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest placing his chin on your head. 

“Y-Yuu?” Saying his name you could feel his arms around you tighten causing you to laugh at Kanda’s current behavior and call him cute. 

“You know Yuu if I knew that you would act like this when I’m going for more than a few days than I would’ve taken long missions a while ago.”

Hearing you say that his arms around you tightened, even more, burying his face in your shoulders causing you to feel how warm his face was with embarrassment causing you to make even more comments on how cute his current state was. 

After a while of teasing, you could swear that you could see steam coming off of him.


	56. S/O Giving Tyki Surprise Kisses Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Surprise kisses from S/O to Tyki h/c?

  * He was sitting down reading a book when he noticed you walk into the room 
  * He said hello without looking up from his book
  * You narrowed your eyes at him and began to walk around and make random comments failing to get his attention as he continued to look down at his book 
  * After a few minutes of making random comments to get his attention, you walked up in front of him and quickly grabbed the book out of his hands 
  * Before Tyki could say anything he felt your hands grab both sides of his face 
  * You kissed him on the forehead, both cheeks, his nose before finally ending it with a long kiss on the lips 
  * After a few seconds, you pulled away and you were met with the sight of Tyki with a surprised look on his face 
  * After a few seconds, you heard a small chuckle come from Tyki
  * “If you wanted my attention that badly you could have just said so”
  * Before you could respond to his comment you felt his hands wrap around your waist as he pulled you into a deep kiss
  * He then pulled away and you once again heard him laugh as a small grin appeared on his face as he looked at the surprised and slightly flustered look on your face before pulling you in once again for a kiss


	57. Being in a Poly Relationship with Jasdero and Devit Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Do you think you could do some headcanons about being in a polyamory relationship with Jasdero and Devit? Thank you if you do this. I love your writing.💕

  * They have absolutely no problem with a polyamorous relationship 
  * Mostly because they are almost always one 
  * They do get jealous over each other sometimes with Devit usually being the only that gets jealous most of the time 
  * They will occasionally play tug of war every now and then 
  * The two of them are already annoying energetic when it’s just the two of them but with you…
  * They are just way too much 
  * They have no problem with PDA on their own so why would they not show PDA when they’re with you 
  * Most of the time they will just be Jasdevi when they are sleeping/ cuddling with you 
  * They both like to tease you especially in public 
  * If all three of you are in public and someone comments about your guys’s relationship about how “it’s immoral and wrong” they will both just kiss you just to rub it in their face
  * If you ever feel nervous or just feel bad about being in a relationship with both of them they will not hesitate to comfort you and tell you that there isn’t anything wrong with the relationship that you guys have 


	58. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda's S/O Waking From a Coma Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
How about the main 3 (From D.Gray-man) going to see their s/o who just woke up from a coma because hey got injured really badly????? Thanks!!!!

**Yuu Kanda **

  * The moment he heard about you being in a coma he stayed by your side and didn’t leave your side the entire time 
  * So the moment you wake up he’s the first person that knows and the first thing he does is give you tightest hug possible 
  * The moment you realize what’s going on you realize that his is the first time you’ve ever seen Kanda cry 
  * He finally pulls away after a few minutes of hugging you tightly and Kanda shows you the biggest and brightest smile you’ve ever seen from him 
  * The first thing he tells you is that he’s glad that you’re alright before telling you to be more careful 
  * He starts teasing you after a few minutes of talking but just as your about to say something he tells you that he loves you
  * When you ask him why he said that he tells you that he’s not sure what he would do if you were really gone and that he just wanted you to know that he loves you

**Lavi **

  * He rushes to the hospital wing the moment he hears that you woke up 
  * He barges into your room and rushes over to gives you a bear hug before quickly letting go after being scolded by a nurse 
  * The nurse leaves the two of you and the moment they he begins to tell you how happy he is that you’re alright with a big smile on his face 
  * He then talks to you for a while semi-jokingly telling you that because of this you should ask him to accompany you on all your missions 
  * For the rest of the day, he fills you in on everything that happened 
  * By the end of the day, he’s fallen asleep with his head on your lap and you hear him mumbling he’s glad you’re okay

**Allen Walker **

  * The moment he sees you he is in shock and is only broken out of it when he hears you voice calling his name 
  * He sits down and talks to you for a few minutes smiling the entire time 
  * But it’s obvious that it isn’t 100% genuine
  * When you ask him if he’s okay he starts to cry and hugs you telling you how worried he was and how happy is that you’re fine and that he doesn’t want anything to happen to you 
  * After telling you that he continues to cry for a while until he calms down 
  * For the rest of the day, the two of you comfort each other until both of you fall asleep in each others arms


	59. Link and Kanda Patching Up Their S/O After a Fight Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
Can I ask for link and kanda patching up their s/o after they get hurt in a fight

**Howard Link **

  * The entire time he is patching you up he is scolding you telling you to be more careful 
  * He does quickly and tries as careful as possible 
  * If you show any sign of being hurt while he is patching up he starts to apologize and has probably apologized 30 times before you can say anything 
  * Like please calm down the worst I have is a bruised wrist I’m not going to die 
  * Takes him a while to calm down 
  * Does leave you alone for a hot minute after patching you up 
  * He just becomes really clingy after patching you up

**Yuu Kanda **

  * He scolds you the moment he sees you but stops a few minutes 
  * While patching you up he playfully teases you 
  * He gets injured quite often so he is able to patch you up rather quickly 
  * He is a bit too nonchalant when it comes to patching you up 
  * There is a large chance that he might be a little too rough when patching you up 
  * He’s just used to patching himself up and he isn’t the most gentle 
  * When he’s done he tells you to be more careful and he probably teases you more before telling you that at least you weren’t injured that badly 


End file.
